Half-Bloods at Hogwarts
by greekmythologyforlife
Summary: Percy and Annabeth join Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Demigods vs Wizards. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Halfbloods at Hogwarts

By: Greekmythologyforlife

Author's Note: Setting is after the Giant War far enough that Percy and Annabeth only have a few flashes back to Tartarus. Also, it is Harry's fourth year. Just pretend like they exist in the same time period (21st century) and pretend like the time is peaceful right now. Voldemort for some reason has taken a break for a year.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Rick Riordon or J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Annabeth's POV

"What could be so important that I had to call off my date with Seaweed Brain?! I mean come on! First the Titans, the Gaia, what more can one demigod possibly do?! Ugh and now I'm talking to myself. I really need to stop hanging out with Percy so much, he's starting to rub off on me."

"Ahh Annabeth, do come in." Chiron said in his horse form as I entered the Big House. "So, who's winning the game?" I asked him. "None of your business Anniebelle." Mr. D replied with a snarl. Chiron must be winning.

"What do you need Chiron?" I asked. Impatient and wanting to see Percy, I might have come across ruder than I intended. "Well, I'd like for you to get Percy, Piper, and Leo before I tell you this." Chiron replied patiently. "OK." and with that I turned on my heel and left the room; my mind buzzing with all the things that could be going on for Chiron to summon four demigods not to mention the fact that they were all part of the seven. "Ugh! I hate not knowing things."

I ran to go get Piper first. "Piper!" I yelled on my way to the Aphrodite cabin. As soon as I burst into the door, I spotted her. "Piper, Chiron wants you at the Big House." I told her as I was walking out the door. Next, I turn to find Leo. He's probably in Bunker 9 tampering with some nuts and bolts. As soon as I get in the door, I am met with an enormous pile of tools, metal, and a bunch of other things that I've never even seen before. "Leo! Where are you?!" I shouted.

Leo's POV

I thought that I heard someone enter the bunker. Someone was calling my name. "Here!" I yelled back. Soon the stranger called out, "Leo! You better come out where I can see you in the next ten seconds or I swear, I am coming after you!" I froze. I know that voice. Only a certain daughter of Athena could threaten you that easily and scare you to death on the spot. I quickly scrambled to get to the front, but I may have forgotten that I put my most recent project on the floor. Loud clanging echoed throughout the bunker. Finally I made it out to where Annabeth was looking at me with a steely glare. Holy Hades that girl is scary. "Wh-what do you need Annabeth?" I stammered trying to smooth down my grease covered shirt. Smooth Valdez, now you just look like a scared little girl. "Chiron need you at the Big House." Annabeth said bluntly as she turned to walk out the door. "This is what you scared me half to Hades and back for?!" I exclaimed. "Yup!" she replied cheerily. I stared at her, rooted in the spot, as she jogged toward the sword fighting arena.

Percy's POV

I see Annabeth running in my direction and call out to her. "Hey Wise Girl," I say expecting something along the lines of "Seaweed Brain" in return. Instead, she runs right past me and calls out, "Chiron. Big House. Now." "What? Hey! Wise Girl! Ugh. Well, nothing to do but follow her." I thought as I headed to the Big House.

Annabeth's POV

When I entered the Big House, I saw Chiron and Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate waiting for me. I decided to just sit down and wait for an explanation. Once we were all gathered around the ping pong table Chiron asked me to Iris message Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank. "Okaaaayyy." I said, drawing out the word as I got off my perfectly comfortable chair and moved to the water basin in the corner. Three Iris messages later with Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico all listening in, Chiron began to speak.

"I know you all are wondering why I brought you here." Chiron stated as he moved to the front of the room. "Yeah," I replied, "you only call demigods to the Big House when something bad is about to happen." "I agree with Annie," Leo said as I sent him one of my death glares, "why am I here when I could be doing some very important things in Bunker 9?" "Well, I assume everyone know of the goddess Hecate," Chiron said. "Of course!" I exclaimed, "Lady Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy." I think I heard Percy mutter Wise Girl under his breath so I sent him a look. "Correct Annabeth. It seems as though some time ago, Lady Hecate blessed a group of mortals with a small amount of magic. Those beings are called wizards. Murmuring could be heard throughout the room. "What! Wizards can't be real, they are just a myth. Wait. If demigods are real, why not wizards." I thought to myself.

Once I tuned back in, I heard Lou Ellen chime in and say, "It's true. Wizards do exist. My mom told me and I was sworn to secrecy...that is...until now." Chiron continued, "Since that time, the wizard population has grown and formed its own society hidden among the world of mortals. Muggles as they call them. Anyway, one of the best wizarding schools in Europe is located in Scotland called Hogwarts. It..." Chiron was then interrupted by fits of laughter from pretty much every demigod in the room. "Bwahahaha! Who would name a school about a pig's pimples?!" Leo panted between fits of laughter. This made everyone laugh even harder.

After about 10 minutes, Chiron was finally able to continue. "As I was saying, Hogwarts is a wizarding school in Europe. One of my old friends Dumbledore invited Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to participate in a tournament that has not been held for some time due to other rather unpleasant occurrences. Now, I have decided that 15 demigods will be the representatives for both camps. Those demigods are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie, Piper, Leo, Lou Ellen, Will, Hazel, Frank, and Jason. All of you will be provided wands that are specifically made for you by Lady Hecate and respond to your thoughts so that you are able to be at the same level of skill as the other wizards in your grade level. You will get to Hogwarts by using chariots that you will construct. "WHAAAT?!" Thalia, Percy, and Nico exclaimed. "I-I can't fly! Zeus...air...shoot...sky." Percy stammered. Nico looked like he could faint and was staring blankly into space. Thalia was as pale as a ghost. "Don't worry. Zeus has given you permission to fly just this once." Chiron reassured them.

Chiron continued, "As I was saying, once you get to the school the wizards will be having their start of the year feast, so make a grand entrance and put on a show. Show them what you can do. You will be at Hogwarts for the entire school year so I have arranged for Dumbledore to provide you with training grounds and Lou Ellen will put up an anti-monster barrier to protect the wizards. Is all this understood?"

Everyone nodded. Chiron continued, "Good. Go tell the rest of the half-bloods what I've told you and be ready to leave tomorrow. You may go." As soon as he said that, we all scrambled to get up, get packed, and make our chariots. Holy Hades that's a lot to do! I hurried to catch up with Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date. Chiron needed me at the Big House and I didn't know what for until now."

"It's fine, as long as I get the rest of the day to spend with my gorgeous girlfriend," Percy said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain."

"You are so cheesy." I said as I pecked him on the cheek and ran off to pack.

Percy's POV

"Bye Wise Girl!" I yelled after her as I stood there watching her disappear into her cabin I recall Chiron saying something about a chariot. "Hmm, I wonder if I could convince Blackjack to help me out." I thought to myself and headed to the stables.

"Blackjack! Where are you?" I shouted into the stalls.

"Right here boss. You wouldn't happen to have any donuts on you?"

"No, I don't have any donuts and I've told you a thousand times not to call me that."

"Whatever."

"Well, I was wondering if you could fly me somewhere in a chariot."

"Where?"

"A wizarding school in Scotland."

"Whew that's a long way boss. I'll have to get another pegasus to help out and in return get some sort of reward. As in...maybe some...donuts."

"Okay, okay I'll pick you up a dozen donuts before we leave. Be ready by tomorrow."

"Okay boss but you better have those donuts."

"I know, I know, now go do whatever pegasus do." I said over my shoulder as I left the stable.

The Next Day

Annabeth's POV

After we had said our goodbyes, informed our parents, and gotten everything together, we were all ready to leave. "Everyone got what they need?" I yelled to the others spread out around the top of Half-Blood Hill. I was met by a mix of "Yups, yeahs, and a few loud shouts." The Stolls of course were responsible for the shouting.

"Ready to go Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you've always got a very good-looking boyfriend to back you up."

"Haha, thanks Percy."

Just then Lady Hecate flashed in right on time to give us our wands. Once everyone had their corresponding wand tucked away safely in their trunks, Chiron gave us some last minute tips. "Be careful around the wizards, NO pranks and NO scaring the little kids." Chiron said, finishing off by giving Clarisse, and the Stolls a look. The next thing I knew, we were in the sky flying in a "V" formation with mine and Percy's chariots at the front.

Looking back at everyone, I finally get a chance to admire the designs of everyone's chariots. Percy's had two pegasus pulling it, Blackjack and another startling white pegasus named Silver. Percy's chariot was made of pure water with wheels created out of intertwined seaweed. My chariot was being pulled by two large grey owls while the chariot itself was a steely grey color with battle strategies and words of wisdom etched onto the side of the chariot in gold lettering. Leo did a fantastic job with his. The chariot was literally on fire as it was pulled through the air by some automaton horses, much like the dragon Festus that he made for the Argo II. Piper's practically screamed Aphrodite. With the pink body carved with persuasive words, it was almost like mine but more….pink. As for Jason, well…..his looked like he was floating on air. The wind curved around him as he stood levitated thousands of feet into the air while being pulled by Tempest and another ventus. Nico's looked like death. Literally. Formed by shadows and driven by skeletal horses, his was definitely the most intimidating. Thalia's was about the same as Jason's but she was using a different element. Lightening. The chariot was completely made of lightening which cackled and sparked continuously and it was pulled by two fearsome eagles. The blood red chariot with weapons attached to the body being pulled by vultures was none other than Clarisse's chariot. Frank's chariot also screamed "war." His was basically identical to Clarisse's with the exception of it NOT being loaded with weapons.

Thankfully Katie's chariot was a little less...how you would say….warlike. Hers was made of vines with flowers in between the leaves and was pulled by doves. Conner and Travis had their plain gold chariot stocked with pranking supplies. No surprise there. As for how they were flying, of course if you could put wings on shoes, why not put wings on a chariot? Lou Ellen's dark violet chariot had an aura of magic around it as it was pulled by ravens. Will's chariot was gold with poems and prophecies engraved on its sides. His was also pulled by ravens. The most multicolored chariot had to be Hazel's. Its body was made up of several different types of gems and metals that she summoned from the earth and was being pulled by hellhounds that were enchanted to fly.

After what felt like hours of flying, we finally approached a medieval-looking castle. I think that I might faint from the beauty of the architecture. My mind and mouth literally stopped working for a whole sixty seconds. "We're here! I was given a message from Chiron that the headmaster wants us to land in a clearing of land called the quidditch field so that the students could see us coming."

Percy's POV

I heard Annabeth give directions to where we should land so I just followed her. I kinda had to know where I was going seeing as I was in the front. Soon we were landing and in the stands around the field I saw people gawking and staring at us like we were aliens from Mars. As the "Savior of Olympus" I get stared at a lot but this is just uncomfortable and weird. After we landed, we were immediately greeted by some old dude with the name Dumbledore. Next thing I knew, we were being introduced. *sigh* Here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I can't wait for my fourth year. Even after three years it still doesn't seem real. I'm just glad that I don't have to stay at the Dursley's year round anymore. As soon as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I made it onto Platform 9 ¾ we were on the Hogwart's Express. We all waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and then settled into our compartment. Not soon after, Luna and Neville joined us and we all settled into our usual banter. Soon we were pulling into Hogwarts and I heard the familiar sound of Hagrid calling for 'Firs' years.' Ron, Hermione, and I all piled into the carriages and awaited as they carried us up to the school.

"I just can't wait for the school year to start! I've already finished my homework and I really need to catch up on my studies. Maybe I should check out some books from the library…" Hermione rambled.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "you've already done school work?! Who does that? It's summer vacation. Emphasis on the word vacation. Live a little."

"Well, unlike you Ronald Weasley, I will be prepared to face the academic challenges that entering into one's fourth year might yield. No matter what any dimwit might say." Hermione replied shooting Ron a pointed look.

Ron retaliated with the very intelligent answer of, "Wait. What? I only got like half of what you said."

"For Merlin's sake can you two please stop bickering so that we can just enjoy getting back to Hogwarts? You sound like an old married couple." I said, just trying to get the two of them to shut up.

"Fine." Ron grumbled.

Not long after, we approached the school and were all led into the Great Hall. Now all that stood between us and a delicious meal was Dumbledore's annual start of year feast and the sorting. After the hat's song of the history of Hogwarts, McGonagall walked on stage and began reading a list of names. Each first year stepped up and were sorted. There was about an even number of them added to each house, most ending up in Gryffindor.

Next thing I knew, Dumbledore was giving his start-of-year speech when he said something that alarmed us all.

"The annual inter-house Quidditch House Cup will not be taking place this year."

"What?!" The entire Gryffindor house shouted.

Dumbledore calmly waited for all of the murmuring and shouting to calm down before continuing.

"It is my pleasure to announce that in its place, Hogwarts shall have the honor of hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Whispering could be heard throughout the room. Dumbledore then went on to explain what it was to those who did not know and then we learned why the tournament had not been held in such a long time – apparently it had a high death toll.

"For this reason and to ensure students' safety, the ministry has put an age limit on those that can compete. No one under the age of 17 is allowed to participate." The younger kids began to yell out that it was unfair.

"I understand that this rule is not favored by the majority but it is for your own safety. Now, the schools that will be joining us here are Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and a group from a place in America called Camp Half-Blood."

"What?! How could Americans discriminate against blood like that?" I whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know but I'm already getting a bad feeling about this." Ron said.

"You mean that their competitor would not be a pure blood? That disgraces this whole tournament! My father will hear about this." Draco protested.

"Shut up Draco. No one cares about what daddy can do." Ron shot at him.

"You're such a little, filthy, no good, dirty should-be half-blood Weasley. Just like the Americans from that disgusting school. I bet that they are all as ugly and vile as the blood that they came from." Draco retorted.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore commanded. "Now, about these Americans from Camp Half-Blood. They are not ordinary wizards, but I shall let them explain. The schools shall be arriving at any moment and I believe that they each have a demonstration planned for us. If you all would follow me out onto the quidditch field I believe that we will be able to see the other schools as they approach us." Dumbledore concluded. He then proceeded to get up and exit the Great Hall.

"Aww! I haven't even had a chance to eat yet! This is so unfair, I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Honestly Ronald you are not going to die from waiting just a little while longer without food. Food is not the most important thing in the world." Hermione replied, a little annoyed at Ron's overdramatic monologue.

"Says you." Ron huffed.

Hermione's POV

"Honestly, Ron has the most dedicated relationship with food. Which in hindsight is kind of sad. As soon as we were all seated in the stands, we saw a giant black shape swoop overhead. After an earth-shaking landing, I was able to see more details. Their carriage was a light blue and was pulled by enormous winged horses. A giant woman stepped out to greet Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbl-dohrr," she said in French accented English.

"Ahhh, Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he welcomed her.

Madame Maxime then went on to introduce her pupils who were dressed in fine clothes and shivering behind her.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be arriving at any moment." Dumbledore replied.

"Look! A mast!" one of the students shouted as he pointed at the lake.

Sure enough, a long black pole attached to a ship rose out of the lake. Once it laid anchor, Professor Karkaroff and his pupils exited the ship clothed in heavy winter attire.

"Dumbledore!" he call out, "How are you my old friend?"

"Wonderful, thank you Professor." Dumbledore answered.

Karkaroff, like Madame Maxime, introduced us to his students. "Dumbledore, I would like you to meet one of my most prized students. Viktor, come up here."

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron said excitedly as he repeatedly nudged us in the ribs, "That's Viktor Krum! I can't believe it! Do you think I could get an autograph?"

"Ugh, Ron you are such an idiot. He's only a quidditch player." Hermione argued.

"Only a quidditch player?! Blimey Hermione. Viktor Krum is not just a 'quidditch player.' He is the best quidditch players in the world!" Ron protested.

Just then somebody spotted what looked like flying vehicles in the sky.

"Look! Up in the sky!" the same student shouted as he pointed, this time at the giant "V" formation in the sky.

At closer inspection, I noticed three things. One, the flying 'vehicles' were actually chariots. Two, there was a person in each of those chariots except for one of them which held two. And three, these people did not look friendly. I mean who can ride on solid fire, water, lightening, and air?! These wizards had to be extremely powerful to be able to pull off a spell like that.

Ron's POV

Woah! Those are some seriously awesome cart-wheel-thingies. I mean come on! Fire, water, lightening, and air not to mention the one with all the shiny gems.

"Harry, what do you think of the Americans?" I whispered.

"I think that I'm going to try and NOT get one of them mad at me." He replied.

"These guys have got to be seriously powerful to pull of those element charms for such a long distance." Hermione added.

Once I turned my attention back to the new arrivals, I saw Dumbledore go up to them and welcome them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust that you all had a safe flight and that everything is in order." Dumbledore inquired.

I then saw an extremely pretty girl with blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes answer. She's got to be a Veela. I am totally going to make her my girlfriend 'cause I mean. Who can resist all this awesome ronness?

"Yes we did. Oh! And Chiron says hello and that he wishes you luck this year." The blonde chick answered.

"Ah yes, Chiron ol' chap, haven't seen him in many years. Well then I'm sure that you all would like to eat after such a long journey. Off to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore announced.

Chiron who? Oh who cares all I can think about is food.

"Finally! We get to eat!" I exclaimed out of pure joy.

"Ugh you are so immature Ron." Said Hermione.

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione were arguing. Again. I mentally rolled my eyes. That aside, I'm really curios about the Americans. I mean those chariots all seemed pretty intimidating to me, well, except for the pink one anyways. And that blonde girl. Man was she pretty. With tan skin and tall height she was hot. I bet Ron thinks that she's a Veela.

Hermione's POV

These "Camp Half-Blood" people are really starting to creep me out and intrigue me at the same time. I can't wait until we get to the Great Hall so that Professor Dumbledore or one of the Americans can start explaining. I'm also curios as to what kind of 'demonstrations' these foreign schools have planned for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

After all the Hogwart's students were seated, the Durmstrang students began their demonstration. Well….it was more like a march. As soon as the doors opened, they marched in with strict precision and sat down at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons students made more of a show. They performed an elegant display of sophistication with added flare. They sat down with the Ravenclaws. Next up was Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait for their display.

Annabeth's POV

We were sent to wait outside the Great Hall. As the last to go in, we had to make an impression.

"Okay everyone, we need to represent Camp Half-Blood. I brainstormed what each of us could do on the ride over here…"

"Of course you did Wise Girl."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Okay I need you Jason to turn out all of the lights with wind while the rest of us get into place. I'll start to narrate about the history of the Greek gods. Then I need you Percy to stand in the middle and wait for my signal. Thalia stand to the right of Percy. Nico go to the left of Percy. Once all of the lights are out, Thalia use your powers to bring lightening into the Great Hall. Katie go to the far right wall and start winding plants up the sides, but not all the way. Leo I want you to walk behind the student tables and then set yourself on fire and stay put. Will, I need you to set up the targets and dummies that we brought on the sides so that we don't decapitate someone by accident. Clarisse, bring me all the daggers that are in your chariot."

"After the targets and dummies are set up, I will signal to you Leo so that you can relight the candles. When the lights are on it's show time. Percy levitate water out of the student's cups and start to form shapes or something like that. Thalia continue to shoot lightening in between shooting your bow and arrows at the targets. Jason, levitate yourself and fly around a little. Piper, charmspeak a teacher to do the chicken dance. Leo, use your tool belt to build a quick robot. Will, shoot your bow and arrows. Conner and Travis, pick a student or teacher's pocket. Clarisse and Frank duel to the side with your weapons. Make sure to use advance moves, we are here to impress. Katie, I need you to continue to grow vines onto the walls. Hazel, summon some gems all around you, but make sure that NO ONE touches them. Lou Ellen, use your magic to perform anything that will put the students in awe. Nico, gather all of the shadows or summon a few skeletons. I don't care. Meanwhile, I will throw my daggers and demolish dummies. Everyone clear?"

"Uhh...I didn't quite get all of that." Percy said while scratching his head looking confused as ever.

"Seaweed Brain. All you have to do is use your water powers and you should be fine."

"Oh. Ok. Whatever you say Wise Girl."

Just then a very strict looking teacher came in to tell us it was our turn.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I assume that you are the bunch of kids Chiron has chosen. Good. Well then, you are up next." She said as she motioned us towards the giant double doors opening in to the Great Hall.

"Thank you Professor." I said back politely. It's never too early to get on someone's good side. I already have some rather unpleasant beings *cough* the gods *cough* to deal with already. There is absolutely no need for more to join the club.

"Let's go show those wizards what demigods can do!" I said as I led everyone to the doors.

Harry's POV

Those demonstrations were something. Not really the Durmstrang students so much, but those Beauxbatons girls put on a pretty good show. Now all that's left is Camp Half-Blood. I don't even get it. I've never heard of the place and their "grand entrance" nearly scared me to death. Chariots can be really intimidating. I bet Hermione has a million questions for them. Oh look, the doors are opening. Time for the demonstration to begin.

Hermione's POV

All of the sudden the lights went out. Panic began to follow closely after. Suddenly a voice range throughout the hall.

"Students and Staff. Greek mythology has been around for hundreds of years." the voice said.

Lightening cackled through the air from a single point in the room.

"Let me tell you that the Greek gods have also been around for hundreds of years." The voice continued, "Yes. That's right, the Greek gods are real and alive today."

Fire lit in the space behind the tables. Wait! Is that a person on fire?!

"Sometimes the gods would come down to earth and have children with mortals."

I could hear something heavy being dragged around. I tried to see what it was but it was too dark.

"Those children became half mortal and half god: half-bloods. Also known as demigods. Demigods are often hunted by monsters because of their parentage. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for those demigods. At Camp Half-Blood, demigods are taught how to protect and defend themselves. We are the elite few chosen to represent Camp Half-Blood!"

With that, the lights came on. Now I can finally get a proper view of these so called 'demigods.' A very good-looking teenage boy, probably about 17 or 18, was standing in the middle. He lifted his arms and I didn't know why until I looked up. This boy was twisting his hands and forming a trident out of water!

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said.

"Seaweed Brain!" The blonde girl scolded. "Full title! No arguing!" Seaweed Brain? What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"But Wise Girl, you know how much I hate saying my title!" Percy argued.

"Percy! Now." The girl said with so much steel in her voice that Percy looked afraid.

"Fine, but I'm warning you. This might take a while. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, head counselor of Cabin Three, leader of Camp Half-Blood, wielder of _Anaklusmos, _one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur-several times, slayer of Medusa, defeater of Ares, returner of Zeus's master bolt, returner of Hades'Helm, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, protector of the Ophiotarus, slayer of the Nemean Lion (with Zoe's help), rescuer of Artemis, bearer of the sky, child of the Great Prophecy, wanderer of the Labyrinth, slayer of Antaeus, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the curse of Achilles-which I lost, defeater of Hades, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, bane of Hyperion, slayer of the Clazmonion Sow, bane of Kronos, Saviour of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, returner of Hermes's caduceus, slayer of Stheno and Euryale-many times, carrier of Juno, member of the Fifth Cohort, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, slayer of Polybotes, former praetor of New Rome, slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, legacy of Jupiter and Hades, survivor of Tartarus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia." Percy looked extremely out of breath after saying his title.

Wow. All I can say is wow. With the looks, talent (obviously), personality, and charm, I can see how most girls would like a guy like that.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is up with all of those weird names?" Ron asked.

"Those aren't weird names. Well they are but…."

"Hermione! Answer please. Weird names…."

"Oh right! Those names aren't made up. They all come from Greek mythology which makes sense if they really are 'demigods.'"

Then I saw the blonde girl, about the same age as Percy demonstrate decapitating dummies with a bronze dagger.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head counselor of Cabin Six, leader of Camp Half-Blood, finder of Zeus's master bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the cursed blade, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, official architect of Olympus, returner of Hermes's caduceus, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, carrier of the Mark of Athena, finder of the _Athena Parthenos_, survivor of Tartarus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia." Annabeth said with more pride in her voice than Percy who looked like he would rather do anything other than say his title.

Wow. Those titles are pretty impressive. Seeing how close Annabeth and Percy stand to each other and the obvious kissing and banter, I'd say that they were dating. That's weird. Don't Poseidon and Athena hate each other's guts? Apparently their children don't.

Next, another teenage boy stood up who looked about 14- and emo. He closed his eyes and took out a pitch black sword and pointed it at the ground. What the heck?! Skeletons arose, but were quickly banished.

"I am Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, Ambassador of Pluto, survivor of Tartarus, finder of the Doors of Death, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Well that explains the death look. I should have known, son of Hades. A Goth looking girl with a silver ringlet on her head that seemed out of place stood up next. She aimed her arms at the ceiling and lightning flashed all over the Great Hall!

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, head co-counselor of Cabin One, Lieutenant of Artemis, former pine tree, Hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, bearer of Sisyphus's curse, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, slayer of many monsters, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Woah. All I can say is that I do not want to mess with that girl. She's scary. Then I saw a boy who looked like Thalia, but with blonde hair. He put his arms at his side and flew! I'm not kidding.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, child of Rome, consul to demigods, member of the Fifth Cohort, Praetor of New Rome, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, bane of Krios, destroyer of Kronos's throne, survivor of the Battle of Mount Othrys, head co-counselor of Cabine One, bane of Midas, slayer of Enceladus, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn, the Horn of Plenty, bane of Otis and Ephialtes, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, resister of Gaia."

This guy was the exact opposite of Ron. Good manners, military style, precision, definitely a sophisticated leader. After Jason is a really pretty girl who looked to be his girlfriend. She opened her mouth and spoke a few words. All of the sudden, Professor Flitwick stood up and started to act like a monkey. What in the world?! Then, just as soon as he began, Professor Flitwick sat back down like nothing even happened!

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker, head counselor of Cabin Ten, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, wielder of Katoptris, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn, the Horn of Plenty, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia.

Harry's POV

These people are weird and impressive. I don't even know what half of what they're saying means…but I do know that seeing your Professor act like an immature teenager did not happen every day. Next up was a scrawny elfish looking boy who seemed to be a little older than me. All of the sudden, he reached into his tool belt and took out some wires, metal, and tools. In about two minutes, he had a working remote control car!

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, head counselor of Cabin Nine, fire wielder, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, tamer of Festus, rescuer of Hera, builder and Supreme Captain of the Argo II, finder of Archimedes' sphere, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, official ultimate repair man, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

That boy looks like he would be good friends with the Weasley twins. I don't know why, but he kind of has this mischievous look in his eye that Fred and George get whenever they scheme. Then a girl with golden brown skin of about 14 stepped forward. She closed her eyes in concentration and in an instant, gems of all different colors and shapes appeared around her. Then, quick as they appeared, they sunk back into the ground.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, member of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, bane of Alcyoneus, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

She and that Nico guy both look to be the youngest out of the demigods. After Hazel a very buff guy with a babyish face stood up. After a few quick shots at a target that all hit the bull's eye, he said,

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven Heroes of Olympus, shape-shifter, liberator of Thanatos, returner of the golden eagle, bane of Alcyoneus, returner of the _Athena Parthenos_, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

This Frank person seems to be close to Hazel if that is any indication from the looks that he gives her. Up next was a fierce muscular girl with red hair. The girl then proceeded to destroy dummies with a spear with untamed fury.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Driver of Ares Chariot, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Ok I do NOT want to mess with Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Jason, and well…those are pretty much the most intimidating. The others seem less likely to tear your throat out. After Clarisse, two boys who were practically twins stepped forward.

"We are Conner and Travis-STOLL! Sons of Hermes, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Heroes of Olympus, bane of Giants, resister of Gaia, and most importantly, official pranksters of Camp Half-Blood."

Both boys reached into their pockets and pulled out a wand.

"Professor, I believe that this belongs to you." They said.

"Wh-what..b-but…how?" Professor McGonnagall stuttered.

How did those two manage to pull that off?! Nobody gets passed McGonnagall!

The twins handed over the wand and went back to their places. Oh yeah. Those two are definitely going to be best friends with Fred and George. Four pranksters together. That cannot be good news.

"Oh! And by the way. We are not twins. Just brothers who look alike except I look slightly better than Travis over here." Conner, well I think it was Conner, said.

"You are not! I am clearly better looking. I mean come one. I am one ladies man." Travis responded getting a glare from a girl on the side.

The girl who glared at Travis stepped forward. She raised her hands and vines, leaves, and flowers began to climb up the wall.

"I am Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaia."

Next, another boy stepped forward and shot his bow at some targets, hitting the center dead on every time.

"I am Will Solace, son of Apollo, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, Hero of Olympus, bane of giants, and resister of Gaia."

Finally the last person stepped forward. A girl with pretty purple eyes closed her eyes, and held out her arms. She uttered some undistinguishable words. When she was done, she opened her eyes and dropped her arms.

"I am Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Just so you know, all of you are descendants of my mother. Your puny wizard magic is nothing compared to my magic, as I am a direct daughter of the goddess of magic herself. The spell you might have noticed me mutter was one that created a boundary, much like the one we have at camp, to keep the monsters out."

Ron's POV

That girl sure was stuck up. Ha! She thinks that she's so much better than us. She doesn't even have a wand.

"And I don't need a wand because all of my magical power can be channeled through my own hands." Lou Ellen concluded.

Darn it! Well…she still doesn't know wizarding spells and potions so ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry for the late update. Schools been busy and I've had to write some papers and haven't had time for a lot of fan fiction. First off I'll try to keep this brief.

Mewster7: Thanks for the encouragement and I'll try to update regularly so you don't die. ;)

Guests: I'll try to put in Grover and Tyson, but I don't know about Calypso. I guess we'll just wait and see.

Max0820: I love the encouragement so thank you.

All of my followers and reviewers: Thanks so much.

Also, one last thing. I know that this chapter is short, but I decided that as long as I have the first half done, I should post it just to give you something to read until I get the second half done. Thanks for your patience, I know it's not easy.

-greekmythologyforlife

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. That was by far the most bizarre and the most astonishing presentation I have ever seen. After they were finished, the half-bloods sat down at the Gryffindor table. Once the demigods all finished settling in, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Now that all of the schools have so graciously introduced themselves, let the feast begin!"

I looked over at the demigods. Lou Ellen had summoned a bonfire contained in a metallic pedastal with a pit in the center. Once the demigods got a very large amount of food on their plates, each got up and lined in front of the fire in the same order in which they introduced themselves.

Ron's POV

Everyone was staring at the so called 'demigods.' When that stuck up snob Lou something created a fire, everyone involuntarily scooted AWAY from the Greek freaks. Then they got a very big amount of food on their plates. I thought that only I ate that much! All of the half-bloods stood up and lined in front of the fire thingie. Next, the most sinful, disgraceful, unthinkable thing happened next. Those...those...monsters! They each put a third of their food into the fire and then said something like "Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Zeus, etc." But I couldn't pay attention to anything other than perfectly good food going to waste! I mean who burns food?!

"Harry! Look at what they're doing!" I said, while motioning at the fire.

"Huh, what? Ohhh...they're burning food?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry they arrreee burning food." Hermione clarified. I cringed at the thought of ANY food getting *gulp* burned. I shuttered at the horrible prospect of food NOT getting eaten. When they all sat down again I tried to get the attention of the blonde girl who was sitting closest to me.

"Hey, the names Ron. What's yours?" I said while trying to look cool.

"Annabeth. Nice to meet you." She, who I now know as Annabeth, said.

"So...How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's amazing. I mean the architecture is flawless and the walls and well...everything! Looks so ancient and medieval. Its absolutely, positively, astoundingly breath taking." Annabeth rambled with enthusiasm.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." I said while still trying to recall exactly what she said. Wooowww Weasley. You're never gonna impress her now. Then the tall black haired guy with the water powers cut in.

"Sorry about Annabeth here. She's such a wise girl that she sometimes forgets that not everyone can follow her 200 point IQ." He said with a smirk. That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth.

"Oww! That hurt Wise Girl!"

"Oh shut it Seaweed Brain. And my IQ is not 200." Annabeth protested.

"Well I think you are the smartest, most beautiful girl ever." This remark made Annabeth blush.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled while softly punching him.

"Uhhh guys, I'm still here." I said while motioning to myself.

"Oh right! Sorry dude! My name's Percy." The tall guy said and then he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi Percy." After shaking his hand I think I lost all feeling in my hand. Bloody hell that guy's strong.

"So Annabeth," I said, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"For god's sake Ron you are such an idiot. Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend." Hermione scolded.

"Oh. Sorry." I didn't feel very sorry though.

Annabeth's POV

Hogwarts is FANTASTIC, don't even get me started on the architecture. So far these "wizards" seem alright, except for this one guy who seems a little awkward and eats like a pig. It's DISGUSTING, he's just like Percy. You'd think that it was the apacolypse and this was their last meal. Ugh typical men. *eye roll* I look around and immidietly notice this one guy who looks EXACTLY like Percy, if you can overlook his glasses, weird scar, lanky body type and greenish emerald colored eyes. OK so maybe he doesn't look EXAAACCTTLY like Percy but the messy hair can really make them look similar. Next to the glasses guy is a girl with light brown hair who seems to be a book worm. Just from listening in to their conversation, I can see her reprimanding him. Probably for doing something stupid. Hmm maybe he does have something in common with Percy after all. I hear some histarical laughing coming from the end of the table.

"STOLLS, LEO! WHAT did you do?" I yell at them, giving them the best death glare possible.

"Uh...umm...uhh..n-nothing." They stammered in unison.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well we might have stolen a few things."

"Such as..."

They pull out from their pockets a wand, a book and a few trinkets.

"You are SO dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

First of all, sorry I haven't posted in awhile, things have been busy. Second, I have a lot of ideas for this story which you will find out about in chapter six, so PLEASE read the author's note in ch6, I should update by next week or so, so be watching for it. :)

To all my reviewers: Thank you for the support and for your patience.

-greekmythologyforlife

Chapter 5

Travis' POV

Oh nonononono why did we ever take those things? Oh right. I LOVE PRANKING. Woooaah but right now I'm gonna choose to run. Make no mistake, it's not 'cause Annabeth scares me. It's 'cause I want to.

"Conner! Run! Wooooohoooo!" I yell to my brother while holding the bag full of stuff over my head. Who cares if people stare! "Wooohooo! Can't catch me!" In heinsight...that proobaably isn't the best thing to say to an angry daughter of Athena.*gulp* Now it's time to panic. "RUUUNNNNNNN! C'mon bro!" I shout to Conner.

"Hey! Well now I know where I stand." Leo says with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh right. Sorry man."

"Gee thanks. I feel the love." Leo replies while miming mock hurt. I'm pretty impressed that he can still be sarcastic while running for his life. Come to think of it, how long exactly have we been running? I look down at my watch and it's been a good five minutes. Wait! Where's Annabeth? Wasn't she chasing us like not even two minutes ago?

Conner's POV

Travis motions at me and says, "Is it just me or are we the only ones running in circles like idiots?" Only then do I notice everyone staring at us blankly as we flee from no one.

"Wasn't Annabeth chasing us?" I exclaim with disbelief.

"I thought so," Travis says while he stops to look aound, "where is she?"

"I don't know dude."

All of the sudden I hear Annabeth's voice. "Boys, looking for me?" Then I notice her. Annabeth's standing in the corner of the room casually twirling her dagger between her fingers. Everyone was staring at her, the wizards began to eye her knife warily. Suddenly a bleach blonde-haired boy stood up and started marching toward us pointing fingers and yelling, "You little filthy mudbloods! You stole my wand! My father will be hearing about this! Now give it back!"

Travis looked ready to deck the guy when Annabeth did it for him. "Now listen here you little brat. NO ONE insults my friends and gets away with it. Especially since they've saved your puny little life five times over!"

"Saved _my _life?! Ha! I bet you're nothing but a dumb blonde!" The blonde dude said.

"Oh are you in for it now. NOBODY messes with Annabeth. Not even Percy." I warned.

"Dumb Blonde?" Annabeth questuons with an unsettlingly quiet voice.

"You heard me." The guy retorted.

"Draco! Just shut up and sit down before you make a fool of yourself." A girl with brown hair urged.

"I know what I'm doing mudblood!" Draco insisted.

Harry's POV

Oh no. This is not good. That pompous brat just can't keep his mouth shut. Right now it doesn't look so good for Draco.

"Why you little-" a gorgeous girl with blonde hair threatened. She angrily stomped over to where Draco was standing and before he knew it, Draco was in a headlock with a bronze knife pressed against his throat. "You were saying.." The girl said while giving Malfoy a death stare. I have to admit that she scares me.

Ron's POV

Woah! That chick is AWESOME! I mean she took down Malfoy in a matter seconds!

"Kn-kn-knife!" Draco whimpered.

What a baby. Then the girl let him go with a warning.

"If I ever find out you picked on ANY of my friends again I WILL make you regret it." She said as she poked him in the chest. Then she walked back to her friends. What. The. Heck. Was. That?!

Leo's POV

Huh, now that Annabeth totally scared the crap out of the blonde dude...maayybee she won't kill me now. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeaasee...

"As for you three.." Annabeth says while turning around. Darn it! So close!

"Y-y-yes Annabeth. I swear we didn't mean any harm...sort of..." I say as I look to the Stolls and we all start backing away slowly.

"You all are going to give back what you took to the correct owner and APOLAGIZE. Got it?" Annabeth threatened.

*gulp* "Got it." We all replied unanimously.

"Go." Annaneth commanded.

Conner and I scrambled over to Travis to get the stuff. First, I took a huge heavy book over to the brown haired girl sitting by the guy who looks like Percy. "Here. Sorry." I grumbled as I handed over the book.

"I knew I didn't leave this lying around!" The girl exclaimed.

Travis then gave the little blonde brat back his wand. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The kid tried to say something back but a teacher with greasy black hair stopped him by saying something that sounded like "They're not worth your time." That man gives me the creeps. Next, Conner gave some red-haired twins the trinkets that looked like...well...I don't exactly know what they are...but they look cool! "Sorry." Conner apologizes.

"Wha-when-how?!" They stutter.

Travis' POV

"We're professional pranksters." I reply cockily, "It's what we do. Me and my bro here have been terrorizing Camp Half-Blood for quite some time now. Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are...Travis-"

"-and Conner-"

"STOLL!" Conner and I finish off our intro with a bow.

"Wow guys, feelin' the love." Leo says once again while miming a hurt expression.

"Oh. And that's Leo." I ammend.

"Gee thanks." Leo says sarcastically.

"Boys." I think I hear Annabeth mumble as she rolls her eyes. "C'mon, you three, back to the feast." She says while putting away her dagger in her hip sheath attached to her belt. Leo, Conner, and I all shrug our shoulders and follow her back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, I know you all are going to hate me, I know because I would hate me too, but please be patient. Chapter 6 is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be so it might take me a little more time. Worst case scenario, I just upload a few paragraphs so that you have some idea of how the story will go. Best case scenario, I finish chapter 6. I know it's not what you want to read, but I will try to get some writing done. I do have some great ideas for this story though, so just wait and see.

Thank you for your patience! I'm SO sorry I don't have anything ready yet!

-greekmythologyforlife

Oh! And one more thing. Thank you SO much for following me and favoriting my story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU LOOK AT CHAPTER 6!**

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you know some things about this story.**

**-There is NO evil whatsoever in this story. (Voldemort, Death Eaters, Barty Crouch Jr., Rita Skeeter, etc) I took Rita Skeeter out because no one likes her.**

**-There are the same tasks in the tournament. (Dragons, Egg, and the Maze)**

**-There are two contestants per school.**

**-In this story, let's just say that Voldemort is gathering followers and formulating his plan this year. He has no interference during Harry's fourth year.**

**-Mad-Eye Moody is the REAL Mad-Eye Moody, NOT Barty Crouch Jr.**

**That is all I have for now, but stay tuned and I will probably put more details about the story in the Author's Note later. Thanks again for all of my followers, viewers and to those who favorite and review my story! I hope you like my long overdue chapter. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson ideas or anything of Harry Potter. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

Okaaaayy…..so that was a little weird. Apparently weapons with sharp edges are a common appearance for these 'half-bloods.' Wait. How did we not notice them before? Speaking of which, where did they even come from? Who even allows swords and daggers at school?! And anyways, why in the world did none of the demigods try to stop that girl Annabeth?! Is it an everyday occurrence for someone to just randomly try to murder their friend? Furthermore, how did those two troublemakers even steal my book in the first place? I NEVER leave my stuff lying around. That's Ron's job. Ugh! I can already tell I am not going to get along very well with these troublesome twins and violent, barbaric, street smart, bossy blonde.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry says while moving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I question.

"Dumbledore's speaking and I figured you'd want to hear it." Harry replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. And shut up will you. I'm trying to listen to professor Dumbledore!"

Harry makes a dramatic gesture to Ron and said something like 'I was the one who told her Dumbledore was talking!' but I was barely listening.

"-this event as some of you may know, was canceled on account of a high death toll." _Death toll?_ Unfortunately, it seems that I am really the only one who reacted to this news. All of the demigods just scoffed. What's their problem anyways?! They're not superior. If anything, wizards are the superior ones. We're the ones with magic. Hmmph. "As you know, safety is of the upmost importance. Therefore, the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be arriving at each of the tasks to monitor the tournament. I expect that all of you will represent your schools honorably and respectfully." Dumbledore said while giving the Weasley twins a look. "Regarding the decision of who will compete in the tournament, an impartial judge shall select the students who will compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the honor of being the victor who brings glory to his or her school, and one thousand Galleons personal prize money. There will be two students who are chosen to represent each school." Fred and George looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes. I could tell that they wanted that prize money. They weren't the only ones. Throughout the Great Hall, all students were whispering about the reward. Then Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again and the hall became once again, silent. "As a reminder, no one below the legal wizard age limit of seventeen is allowed to apply to become a competitor." Dumbledore then waited as cries of complaint and furious looks were exchanged among those sixteen and under. "The ministry along with those here at Hogwarts feel that this is a necessary precaution as the tasks that are in the tournament can become very difficult and dangerous. Therefore I beg of you to not waste your time trying to break the rules." Professor Dumbledore said as his eyes glanced over at Fred and George's outraged faces. He continued, "Those are the basic rules. If anyone has further questions they shall be directed over to Professor McGonagall. As for announcements, the forbidden forest is off limits as always. So are all pranking toys. A full list can be seen at Mr. Filch's office. I am also pleased to announce that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. Mad-Eye Moody." Normally we all clap for the new teacher, but no one clapped for our new professor except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. His appearance was so….unusual. Dumbledore then addressed only the Hogwarts students. "I know that all of you will be accommodating to our guests and that you will fully support the chosen competitors without complaint. Now, it is getting late and I know that all of you will be needing your sleep. Chop chop! Off to bed!" Everyone stood up to leave and began to file out of the Great Hall.

Annabeth's POV

After his speech, Dumbledore asked Camp Half-Blood along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to come over to where he was standing. I assume that he's going to tell us our sleeping arrangements because I still have no clue where we are supposed to go. Ha. Percy would find that hilarious.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Camp Half-Blood, allow me to instruct you as to your sleeping arrangements. Mr. Karkaroff, please follow Professor Snape. I hope you find the Slytherin rooms to your liking." The old man named Dumbledore said. "I will see to it that your ship will not be disturbed." He continued.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Karkaroff replied with a hearty smile as he and his students walked away following Snape.

"Madame Maxime, please follow Professor Flitwick. You will find your lodging with the Ravenclaw house." Dumbledore said to the head of the French school. "Zank you Dumbly-dorr. Weel you see zo it zat the 'orses are zaken care of?" Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore.

"Your horses and carriage will be well cared for." Dumbledore assured.

"Come." Madame Maxime instructed. Soon Camp Half-Blood was the only "school" left in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, where are we going to stay?" I questioned.

"Well, I find that you demigods are a special case. Therefore, I have arranged for a _special_ room of Hogwarts to be your home during your residency at Hogwarts. It is called, the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore said in response. Soon we were following him through long, spacious hallways and up moving staircases. I'm not joking, _moving _stairs. Holy Hades this school is so...different from camp. Just as soon as I came out of my thoughts, I heard a gasp. When I turned around, I saw the most hilarious sight. Nico DiAngelo stuck with one leg through the staircase. Oh. My. Gosh. I have got to get a picture of this I thought as I took out my monster-proof smartphone.

"Really?! You just haavvee to take a picture don't you?" Nico complained. "Hey! Clarisse!" He yelled in protest as we heard a click from another smartphone.

"Now, that you have seen a little bit of Hogwarts, allow me to lead you to where you will be staying." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Crap. I forgot he was here. Thankfully, all he did was chuckle to himself as Percy and Jason pulled Nico up. Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying, you demigods will be staying in the Room of Requirements. One thing that you must know about this room is that no one else in the castle except for certain members of the staff know about this room. It is enchanted so that unless you know how to summon it, the room will remain hidden. The Room of Requirements is also enchanted so that whatever you need most, it will become. For example, a training room, an arena, or a sleeping room. All you have to do is walk in front of it three times and think of what you need most and it will appear. Now, in the morning you are to go to the Great Hall where you will receive your schedules. Should you need anything, please ask Harry, Hermione, or Ronald and they should be able to direct you to either me or Professor McGonagall. Oh my, look at the time. Off to bed, chop, chop!" And with that, Dumbledore left.

"Well Annabeth, you're the one who always pays attention. How do we get into the room again?" Travis asked.

Morons. I thought to myself. "According to Headmaster Dumbledore, all we have to do is walk in front of this wall three times and think about what we need most. I assume that is why it is called the Room of _Requirements._ It summons whatever you require most." I explained to those who weren't listening. After I said that, Percy began to walk back and forth three times in front of the empty wall. Not long after, a door appeared. Huh. Seaweed Brain can do something right.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Percy asked me as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Hmm, let me think about it…..yes. But I guess that sometimes you just get lucky." I reply.

"So….killing Kronos was lucky? Defeating Gaia was lucky? Getting an amazing girlfriend was _lucky?_" Percy said.

"Well…..I don't know." I said with a wink leaving Percy with a confused look on his face. Then we followed the others and walked into the Room of Requirements.

Percy's POV

As soon as we walked into the room, we were frozen in awe. The rest of the group was staring as well. In front of us was a capacious room with a dozen and a half beds on the left lined up in four rows of four. On the right was basically a duplicate of Camp Half-Blood's fighting arenas. There was an armory, archery targets, a fighting arena, and a climbing wall…minus the lava. Woah. This place is….AWESOME! I know that I was skeptical about wizard magic, but this, this is pretty cool.

"Okay everyone," Annabeth said, immediately getting everyone's attention. "We've all had a long day so claim your bed and let's get some shut eye." With that, Annabeth turned off the lights. As soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were asleep.

Ron's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Victor Krum is going to stay at Hogwarts! I-I need to get his autograph, and a picture, and maybe he'll sign my cloak. Oooh I need to carry a quill and parchment around in case I see him. Maybe I should…

Hermione's POV

Ugh Ron. He's probably picturing himself with that famous Quidditch player. What was his name…Krum?

"Hey," I said to Harry.

"Huh? What Hermione?" Harry said dumbly as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Are you glad to be back?" I asked him as we entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss a year at Hogwarts for the world." Harry said.

For the next few hours, Harry, Ron, and I talked, played games, and did our own thing. I learned about the usual nastiness of the Dursleys, the 'most annoying siblings in England,' and I told them about the normal, boring muggle life. Then, Ron and Harry played wizard chess while I read a book. Before we knew it, it was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed and I meet back in the common room afterward." I told Harry and Ron. "I want to talk to you guys about something."

Ron's POV

Right when I checkmate Harry in chess, Hermione tells us to get ready for bed and meet her in the common room. She must have something on her mind to be careful enough not to let anyone overhear us.

-15 minutes later-

As soon as Harry and I got into the common room, Hermione was there waiting. How does she get ready that fast?! When we walked over to Hermione, she immediately started asking us questions.

"So, what do you two think of the other schools?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Uhh, well the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are okay I guess. I think that Ron is a little obsessed with his Quidditch idol though." Harry replied.

"Hey! Victor Krum is a legend okay. I have a right to be obsessed." I argued.

"Anyways, the demigods. What do you think about them?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh. The demigods. I've never met anyone like them. They seem a little scary and suspicious." Harry said.

"A _little_ scary?! I'd say that the girl with the sharp pointy weapons and bad temper is a bit more than a little scary!" I reply.

"Okay, okay, so we all agree that we need to keep an eye on the mysterious so-called half-bloods?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Hermione, I agree. These half-god half-human freaks don't seem real. Sure they can summon fire, water, lightning, fly, throw knives, wield swords, and….." I rambled.

"Ron!" Hermione whisper yelled at me while shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I said back dumbly.

"Ugh. Let's just watch these demigods very closely. I don't trust them." Hermione said, ending the conversation. With that, Harry and I went back to the room we shared with Seamus, Dean, and Neville while Hermione headed back to the girls' dormitories.


End file.
